Beautiful Memories
by Clockwork000
Summary: Alternate take on SCIV's story for Amy. What would happen if Amy's father was murdered? She would seek out his killer and along the way recall priceless moments or beautiful memories shared between the two. Rated T for death and slight swearing. One-shot.


_**Disclaimer - **_Sup guys/Hello everyone, It's obviously clear I don't own the Soul Calibur series, if I did this would've been a sub-plot in Broken Destiny.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Memories<strong>

Raphael and Amy were walking together in the garden outside the Sorel castle. It was nearing the end of a dreary day, the sun was hidden away behind a cloudy sky, but surprisingly, the birds were still fluttering about the countless rows of flowerbeds. Many of the flowers planted, being red roses.

"Gaze upon this magnificent oasis of flowers Amy. Although beautiful and majestic, they cannot compare to you!" Raphael proclaimed, turning around to face her. His confident smirk in complete contrast to her monotone expression. Instead of responding, she turned herself to a rose bed by her feet and knelt down beside it. She extended her hands and lightly grazed it against the stem of the most flawless rose. She stopped her hand as she reached the flower bud. Not daring to disturb the petals.

Retracting her hand, she felt a light prick. Amy examined her hand as she stood up. She looked over her hand and noticed a small droplet of blood forming on the tip of her index fingertip. She heard approaching foot steps and looked up to see Raphael a mere step away from her. "You must be more mindful." He reached over and gently grabbed hold of her wrist, bending down slightly. As he did so, he raised her hand and it met him in the middle. Closing his eyes as he lightly enveloped the wound in his mouth. Amy felt a small sucking from her fingertip before Raphael pulled away and let her go. He licked his lips as his smirk grew again. He let out a satisfied sigh as he reopened his eyes. "Ah, sweet nectar."

Amy pulled back a bit and started looking away and eventually at the ground. The two stood like this for a few moments before she noticed small droplets of water starting to paint the walkway in front of her. As she looked up at the now a dark and violent gray sky, an elegant black umbrella was held over here head. She looked over to see Raphael holding it over both their heads and a maid quickly scurrying away from them. "Come Amy, any storm appearing this suddenly is only bound to get worse." Amy barely nodded and the two started making their way back to the castle.

... ... ...

When the two entered the castle, they were immediately greeted by two long rows of servants. As they walked through the entrance hall, they began being accompanied by a maid who listed all the different meals the chefs had prepared for their dinner.

Amy's eyes unfocused as she followed behind Raphael. Only bits and pieces of his conversation flowing into her head as she wandered behind him. "-and the steak?" The maid quickly speeding up her pace to match his. "Of course! Rare, as you prefer." Their voices fading in and out of Amy's doldrums.

... ... ...

Raphael and Amy sat on opposite ends of the enormous dining table in their flawlessly elegant candle lit dining room. Every inch of the table seemed to be covered in exquisite food. A succulent and roasted boar in the center, fine loafs of bread, and locally grown crops. Steak on Raphael's center plate and a freshly prepared duck in front of Amy. Every space in between being an equally as mouth watering appetizer, soup, or freshly picked fruit. All of which, were presented on dazzling silverware lacking any kind of flaw or imperfection.

After Raphael took a bite from his steak, he glanced over at Amy. Her head was lowered and was strangely motionless. "Amy, you seem distracted. Are you feeling ill?"

Amy looked up. "Perhaps." She reached down and picked up a small tablespoon, dipping it in her soup before taking a small sip. Just as she finished, Raphael stood up and started walking across the room to his daughter's seat. Amy followed him with her eyes as he did so. When Raphael reached her he removed his left glove, stuffing it in his pocket before lightly pressing his hand against her forehead. Amy remained still during this. Afterward, he lowered his head and gently pressed his forehead against her's. This causing Amy to blush slightly in embarrassment. As Raphael stood back up straight, he reached into his pocket and pulled his glove out, putting it back on.

"You have a slight fever. You should rest after dinner." Amy looked up and nodded. "Okay."

... ... ...

Dinner had ended, and the two of them were now heading toward Amy's room. Raphael was escorting her as Amy shuffled forward. The hallways were dark, The sun, no doubt having set some time ago. The dim candle light being the only thing illuminating the floor in front of them. The growing darkness was second only to the silence between them. With all the servants scurrying about elsewhere, preparing for tomorrow and finishing daily chores, there was complete silence.

When Raphael stopped, Amy looked up, recognizing her door. He opened it and stepped aside, allowing her in. She took a few steps toward the doorway and stopped when she felt his grasp on her shoulder. "Sleep well, Amy."

Raphael stood up straight and began walking away. After a couple of steps away, he felt a slight tugging on his sleeve. He turned his head to see Amy's arm outstretched and she was looking down so that her bangs covered her eyes. Raphael turned to give her his full attention.

"I've been having a bad feeling all day. I feel as if something horrid is going to happen." Amy was on the verge of trembling as she spoke. Suddenly, Raphael put his hand on Amy's head and began stroking her hair, a comforting smile on his face. "My dearest daughter, Whatever feeling may be troubling you, I am sure they will be gone by morning." Amy opened her mouth to protest, but reluctantly restrained herself and nodded. As she walked into her room she turned to see Raphael closing the door behind her.

Amy stood in the center of her room when she saw a flash of light by her window. Looking outside she saw the light shower from earlier had developed into a frightening storm. Bolts of lightning on the horizon as the thunder echoed violently.

... ... ...

Raphael was walking down the halls when a particularly close strike of lightning illuminated the front courtyard. Catching a glimpse of something, he stopped walking and waited. Once another bolt struck, Raphael's eyes quickly scanned the entire courtyard in an instant. He recognized instantly a long blond haired knight, who was making his way toward the main doors. Raphael's eyes narrowed as he changed his course to the entrance hall. Halfway down the passage he heard an echo of the main doors being ripped open. Along with it, came the sounds of the vicious wind and roaring downpour. Not picking up his pace, he kept an open ear. "You! What are you doing here?" The questioning from the head maid was quickly followed by frantic shouting and cries from the other staff. "Hurry! We must warn the master!"

As Raphael rounded the corner, he peaked over the banister into the entrance foyer. His hand gliding across the railing as he walked. His unconscious servants, sprawled out along the edges of the foyer. Shattered tile and ripped carpeting everywhere on the ground floor of the main entrance. Destroyed furniture littered the halls with debris. A destroyed painting on almost every wall. Despite this, Raphael's remained cool and calm as he became locked in a glare with familiar azure knight.

"What business have you in my home?" Siegfried lifted his massive sword with his right hand and pointed it up at Raphael, his eyes narrowing. "I've been cleansing the world of those tainted by Souledge. Servant of that evil sword, you shall not escape." Raphael arched an eyebrow before releasing a deep chuckle. "I serve no one. You have some nerve. Barging into my castle, assaulting my servants, and threatening me." Raphael turned completely, placing both hands on the banister. He smirked. "Very well, it is true I once sought that sword of yours . I suppose it will make a fine trophy." Raphael suddenly leaped over the railing and landed on the ground floor tiles. He grinned as he rose up, unsheathing his rapier. "Let me show you exactly where a dog belongs!"

... ... ...

Amy was restlessly wandering about her room, occasionally gazing out her window. With the sounds of struggle beginning to filter through her walls, she kept an open ear and started listening. Baffled by the noise, she opened up her door and poked her head outside. Hearing her father's grunts, she quickly grabbed her rapier and started walking down the hall.

As Amy was walking, she heard the roar of someone other than her father. Rounding the hall, sounds from the struggle became louder and clearer, Amy occasionally making out some of Raphael's insults. Rounding another corner, she could see the grand staircase in the distance. As she made here way to the banister, she heard a low grunt. Peering over the edge, she saw Raphael take a knee.

Raphael slowly stood up holding his stomach with his right hand. Siegfried readying himself several feet away. Hearing footsteps come down the staircase, he quickly turned around to see Amy. He removed his hand and held it up, telling her to stop. When Amy gasped, Raphael quizzically looked over his hand to realize his white glove was now tainted red. The fencer gritted his teeth as he turned back toward Siegfried, only to see his gaze shifting between himself and Amy.

"Knight! Your battle is with me, leave her out of it!" Siegfried narrowed his eyes on Raphael. "You should worry about yourself." This comment immediately causing Raphael to grow furious.

"You won't lay a hand on her!" He roared, a swirling black and red aura surrounding him and just as quickly as it appeared, they both disappeared. Siegfried bewildered, promptly surveyed the room in front of him as he slowly backed up. Worried, he looked over to Amy whose eyes widened lightly as they became focused on something behind him.

Just as the knight turned his head around, a white glove grasped his right shoulder. His eyes froze, but before he could react any further, Raphael leaned over and sunk his teeth deep into the side of his neck. Siegfried released an agonizing wail. Beginning to struggle, Raphael relinquished his fangs and pushed him away with his left hand. He stumbled forward onto one knee, but quickly rose back up and turned to face his opponent. The vampire ignored him as he licked his lips of blood.

"I misjudged you last we met. I see you now for what you truly are!" Siegfried shouted, tightening his grip on Soul Calibur as he pointed it ahead.

Raphael chuckled to himself. "You should consider yourself lucky. Normally people only make one mistake against me, before they die."

Siegfried's eyes narrowed as he ran in closer. Reaching a medium range, he delivered a powerful horizontal slash. Raphael smirked parrying the attack and quickly releasing a small flurry of stabs. Aggravated, Siegfried loosened his grip and performed four spinning vertical slashes one after the other in one fluent motion. Raphael effortlessly sidestepped each and was about to attack when Siegfried followed up with a low sweeping slash. Instead of retreating, he jumped over it and swiftly kicked him in the chest. The knight winced, staggering back.

"There is something I must finish." Siegfried roared with a violent and powerful forward thrust. The blade tip a mere foot away and closing. Instead of sidestepping, Raphael took a chance and ducked. After the front most section of the blade past over his shoulder he grew a smirk. Changing his footing, he shifted into the beginnings of a modified thrusting stance himself. Siegfried noticing instantly, he spun Soul Calibur in his hands partway, still in mid-thrust. Just as Raphael lunged forward, Soul Calibur's wide base was turned toward him. Unable to stop, they collided. The jagged base plunging from the top of his chest and out to behind his shoulder blade.

Siegfried rose, and as he did he carried Raphael with him. His breathing was heavy and irregular. Gripping the blade with his shaking hands he forcefully tugged it out of him. As the blade was pulled out, Raphael's blood began spilling out of him like a stream. Dying his clothes crimson as they piled in pools by his feet.

Siegfried eased up, strapping Soul Calibur onto his back. Raphael staggered back and slowly turned to look behind him. Amy was frozen, her left hand gripping the staircase railing as the other was trembling. Her face pale as a ghost and her eyes full of fear.

The Nobleman grew a smile as he reached out to her with his blood stained glove. "A-Amy..." His eye blurred as he fell forward. Collapsing onto the floor into an increasing pool of his own blood.

Amy gasped running forward. Reaching him, she knelt down on both knees in his warm blood. She opened her mouth to call out to him, but she stopped once she noticed a lacking heartbeat and no breathing. Seeing it futile to say anything, she tightened her grip and held his head against her chest.

Lost and dazed, Amy could do nothing but be still. The sudden sound of heavy footsteps caused her to jump. Looking up, she saw Siegfried looking down at her. Her father's killer. His eyes were cold yet wary, Amy staring daggers in response. He released a heavy huff before turning toward the door he destroyed. The violent rain now a wicked maelstrom. "I know what it means to lose a father. Should you so choose, seek me out. I will accept your challenge no matter the circumstance."

As he walked away Amy sat still. Her hands shaking as she held her father. No tear escaped as she sat motionless. Her mind and heart full of anger and despair. Her mind, normally calm and collected, was in chaos. Pulling between unbridled rage and flooding with emotion. Yet her face showed nothing, this wall had yet to crack.

... ... ...

It was the day after. Amy was sitting in Raphael's chambers. It was mid-afternoon and Amy had been sitting there since early morning. Her eyes never left him.

Raphael's body was laid on his bed. His wounds were dressed in bandages, dawned in only a loosely fitting white shirt and a matching pair of pants. He was dressed to his burial, which was to be later tonight. Watching over him, she could not help but think how angelic he looked. Amy couldn't understand how peaceful and at ease he seemed. Perplexed by how less than a day ago, Raphael fought so passionately. How less than a day ago, this man, her father was still alive.

As she scanned over him, Amy remembered a time where their roles were reversed. A time where she was ill, and he cared for her.

__... ... ...__

_Amy laid in her bed. Her cheeks were bright red and any quick movements gave her a throbbing headache. One of the Sorel maids were in her room with her, and was pouring Amy a fresh glass of water by her nightstand._

_"Here, drink this young mistress." Amy barely sat up as the maid delicately took several sips, but once she made a slight retractment, the maid pulled away and put the glass on her nightstand. "Please rest. We've already sent a servant up north to track down the master. Should all go smoothly, he is expected to return by daybreak tomorrow."_

_As is if on cue, Raphael blew the bedroom door open and ran to Amy's bedside. "Amy!" He looked her over before rushing around the bed and pulling a chair away from her desk in the corner. He turned it around and sat down beside her bed, grasping her hand as he watched over her._

_"M-Master Raphael. We've already sent a servant into town to retrieve a doctor." The maid announced, much more tense in her lord's presence._

_"I was informed on my way in. I fear one may not be enough. I told them to fetch five more." Raphael announced, never turning away from Amy._

_The maid became somewhat agape. "F-Five more? Master Raphael, don't you think that is quiet, peculiar?" Raphael worriedly began stroking his chin. "Yes, perhaps you are right." Raphael sat back in the desk chair, his normally confident stare was now unfocused as he continued to examine Amy. He leaned back over and raised his hand, carefully pressing it against his daughter's forehead. A frown growing on his face as he removed his hand. "Very well, you may go and fetch several more doctors. I suppose it is unlike me to be so careless." Shocked the maid contemplated explaining herself before stopping. Holding her tongue, she bowed and quickly exited the room._

_Upon her leave, Amy slowly sat up, much to Raphael's protest. "This is only a cold." Amy callously announced looking away. Raphael sighed and began stroking the back of Amy's hand with his thumb. Keeping the rest of his hand cupped with her's. "Worry not, I shall remain at your side no matter how long it takes."_

_"If you do that, You'll end up catching my cold." Raphael grew his signature smirk and brought her hand up to his face, daintily kissing it. "If that is how it must be."_

_... ... ... _

The sound of the door opening behind her snapped her back into reality. She turned to see an out of breath maid run up to her.

"My, my lady. A strange tower has risen from the earth, overseas!" Amy was somewhat intrigued as the maid regained her breath and continued. "Not only that, young mistress. It seems warriors of all types and lands are gathering toward it as well. Bandits, pirates, and even knights have been seen battling among it's ground."

Amy shot up at this, fiercely griping her sheathed rapier with her left hand. "Take me there immediately." The maid smiled and nodded at this. "Yes, young mistress. A vessel has already been prepared and is by the river-side."

Amy took several steps toward the door before stopping and looking back at Raphael. "Also, leave him here, until I return." The maid slowly nodded. Amy then tightened the strap around her rapier and exited the room with the maid close behind.

... ... ...

Reaching the riverbed just south of the castle, Amy noticed a small fishing boat tied to an even smaller pier. Getting closer, she realized all of the ship's crew were her servants, most of which had bandaging from last night's events. Stepping onto the pier, all of her servants stood attention.

The head maid which had guided her here, jumped onto the boat, Amy carefully doing the same. "Alright, is everything ready? Oh, then set sail!" The servants quickly began running around. One untying the ship from the pier and another releasing the sail.

A large gust blowing, Amy began to examine the staff. A maid had a small round shield on her back and a short sword at her side. A male servant had two daggers strapped to his side. The head maid even had a scythe attached to her back.

Amy had not slept well at all the past night. The rocking of the the waves and salty sea breeze wasn't helping either. A servant taking notice, told her to rest in the cabin, telling her she'd wake her upon reaching their destination. Amy was reluctant at first, but agreed when the beating sun began to physically set in.

The young maid guided Amy to the cabin and held the door open for her. After Amy entered, the maid shot the door behind her.

Amy examined the room to find it cluttered and messy. Seeing a lone cot on the side wall, she staggered over to it. Her head was heavy as she sat down and began rubbing her forehead. Slowly, she laid down and began staring up at the ceiling. She began focusing on the swaying of the boat as the sounds of the sea and outside chatter started fading out in isolation. Her eyelids felling heavier and heavier as they unconsciously began to close.

__... ... ...__

_It was late one night and Amy and Raphael were resting by the fireplace in two matching arm rests. The two of them had been talking for the majority of the evening, but Amy had just now become away of the silence between them. As she peaked over at him, she noticed his eyes were closed and he was completely still. He had fallen asleep._

_Amy stood up, but before she could take two steps toward the door, she heard her name called. She walked back over to Raphael's chair only to find him still asleep, but mumbling something. Amy glanced up at Raphael's coat which he had discarded atop his armrest earlier. Amy reached over and seized it before lying it over him like a blanket._

_As she watched over him, she quickly grew a smile that faded away just as fast. Taking one last look before quietly exiting the room._

__... ... ...__

Amy opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Holding her hand above her heart as she did. Just as Amy took a deep breath, the cabin door opened. Amy turned her head to see the head maid at the doorway.

"Ah, so you have already awoken milady. I hope you slept well." Amy stood up, almost immediately noticing how the swaying of the boat was far more calm that earlier. "We've just docked. Are you ready young mistress?" Amy nodded and walked toward the doorway.

Upon exiting, Amy witnessed a crimson sunset in the horizon, over the sea. Amy stared for a moment before sharply away. As she turned, she saw all the servants looking over the hills in the distance. Joining them, Amy instantly discovered the point of interest.

It towered over the mountains behind it and the hills in front. It's summit reaching up and almost grasping the heavens. It's colossal size no doubt to climb. An eerie red glow emitting in the darkness of the night, As if a beacon to all damned souls.

"Young mistress, are you still-" The head maid silenced herself once Amy nodded and took a few steps forward. As she did, the servants quickly stepped aside, allowing her passage through. Without asking for anything or gesturing for aid, the servants began following in her lead, as she ventured toward the Tower of Lost Souls.

... ... ...

After a night of silent marching, the group made it to the top of a large protruding cliff. Amy gasped. It was the base of the tower. A grand and barren plateau surrounded on almost all sides by a deadly sea of lava. The grounds in chaos. Complete anarchy reigned near the tower's entrance. Knights were fighting samurai, Lizardmen attacking a group of bandits, Raiders dueling pirates.

Amy was stunned at this. Her muscles stiffened, her nerves getting the better of her. To calm herself, Amy tightly gripped her rapier, and thought back to a time when she was just learning swordplay.

__... ... ...__

_Amy was kneeling on the floor, her breathing a deep pant. Her rapier was lying on the floor in front of her. She slowly reached for it as Raphael walked over to her._

_"That wasn't half-bad Amy, but your far to indecisive." Raphael began spinning his rapier around his finger. He still had his coat on and hadn't broken a sweat since the beginning of their lesson an hour ago. "You are quick and agile, but that is only one of the three qualities a fencer must have. A Fencer must be fast, quick-thinking, and above all else Amy, decisive!"_

_Amy regained her composure and grabbed her rapier. She purged it into the ground in front of her and pushed off of it into a stand. Raphael grinned, tossing his spinning Flambert into the air and catching it's handle as it fell. He put his free hand on his side and pointed his sword at Amy. "Very good. Now watch and learn!" Raphael shouted as he performed a powerful thrust._

__... ... ...__

One of the servants gulped. "Young mistress, are you certain about this. This mayhem is quite worrisome, and the sun will rise any moment. You know yours and the master's movements falter in the daytime."

Composed and at ease, she unsheathed her rapier and began walking toward the tower. The servants quickly following behind. As she approached she noticed a stout-looking knight proceed through the main entrance. She couldn't get a definite look at him, and although brief, Amy knew it was him.

Walking toward the plateau a group of bandits took notice. They started sprinting at them with daggers in hand. Seeing this, the servants readied themselves. Amy however kept walking straight ahead.

The first bandit jumped forward with a wild downward slash. "This ain't a place for little girls!" He shouted growing a sinister grin. Before the blade could hit, Amy easily side stepped the attack. Flustered by her dodge, Amy took full advantage. She delivered a precise kick to his side and caused him to stumble . He staggered away and tripped. Screaming as he fell over the edge, plummeting into the fiery sea. "Worthless." Amy coldly commented turning to the next bandit.

"You little bitch!" Another bandit ran forward and did a quick slash. Amy loosened her grip and fluently parried and stepped closer. Unable to react for a moment, Amy grabbed him, tightening her grip again before unleashing a flurry of strong stabs finishing up with a powerful thrust that sent him flying onto his back. "Only the victor can decide what is justice."

The bandits becoming more cautious, began moving up as a group. Before they reached her though, the servants intervened. "Young mistress! We will hold them off, please hurry to the tower!" Amy nodded and hurried off.

As she ran, she noticed constant conflict around her. Moving quickly, she made certain to slip past unnoticed. Those that did, were too preoccupied with their own battles to stop her.

With the large ornate doors in view, Amy felt a slight wave of relief. Suddenly, a body was tossed in between Amy and the door. The man struggled to get up but inevitably collapsed. Amy turned to see a giant golem-looking monster marching up to her. He tossed his massive stone ax around as if it were light as a feather.

He grinned a he speed up his pace and slammed his ax forward. Amy jumped back, just barely avoiding the ax head as it shattered the ground around the impact like glass. Amy hastily retaliated with a series of thrusts and slashes. He took each blow as if it were nothing, as if he really was a moving pile of rubble.

Out of nowhere, a rock was thrown through the air and impacted on the back of Astaroth's head. He let out a low growl as he turned around. The man who presumably threw it was bouncing back and fourth on his feet, vigorously swinging a pair of nunchucks around stylishly. "What's the matter you bastard? Forget about me?"

Astaroth roared charging at Maxi, who was staring down his opponent like a charging bull, patiently waiting for him to get close. Getting within range, Astaroth prepared by retracting his ax behind him. A few steps away, he let loose his savage charging swing. With all of his might. Maxi at the last second, leaped over the ax and delivered a stern roundhouse kick to his head. Astaroth seemed unfazed, but was redirected into a rock spire that tripled his size. The spire shook and crumbled on top of the giant, a large dust cloud of smoke in it's place.

Maxi seemed hesitant at first but eventually smirked to himself. All of a sudden, Astaroth burst out of the rubble and bashed Maxi onto the ground.

Amy took this moment to sneak away form the commotion. Hurriedly creeping in through the front door and pulling it shut behind her, The sun beginning to rise in the horizon. Looking around for a staircase or a ladder even. Scanning her surroundings, Amy took notice of how the demonic architecture contorted around the rim of the base and up to the high ceiling. She began questioning if this structure was truly hand made when she spotted the beginnings of a curling staircase across the room. She took a deep breath before marching up to it.

As Amy walked up the spiraling staircase that traveled up the tower, in between the outer layer and the rooms,she heard faint swordplay in all directions. She expected to hear it above but was slightly unnerved how she started hearing it from below.

Amy stopped in her tracks when she found a man sitting in the staircase. Moving closer, she realized the body was completely still. Knelling down to examine him, she noticed a large gash that span his entire chest. There were also welts above and beneath the wound, as if he had been whipped. Done here, she got up and headed back up the staircase.

... ... ...

she started hearing voices and grunts as she reached the middle of the tower. "Give me a challenge will you!" Just as she reached the top of the staircase, she saw a woman fall and a samurai swipe his blade low to the ground. Blood splattered as he sheathed his katana. "Hmph. How disappointing."

Amy looked around the room as she stepped forward catching Mitsurugi's attention. The room had a somewhat holy feel to it. The walls lined with giant and beautiful stain glass windows.

Mitsurugi sighed about to turn away. "I have no more time for games. The Azure knight has already reached the top." Amy's eyes widened slightly at this. Mitsurugi turned and began to walk away. The sound of Amy unsheathing her rapier caused him to stop. He unsheathed his sword and turned back around. "You'll just be a stain on my blade!"

The two rushed forward and met in the center of the room. Mitsurugi swung his sword handle in an attempt to knock her down. Amy sidestepped and gave a mid-height thrust, aiming for his unprotected chest. Reacting quick, he blocked the attack and pushed her away. Using the increased distance to his advantage, Mitsurugi shifted his stance and was holding his sword upside down at shoulder height with the tip pointed at Amy. She ran in and did a quick slash. Mitsurugi ducked and moved a step closer at the same time. Amy defenseless, he started a circular low starting swing. Retracting her blade instantly, she parried and slashed near his head. He leaned back but was still cut on his cheek. Becoming more cautious, Mitsurugi blocked the next attack and kicked Amy away with a strong hit to her stomach. She slid and took several steps back as she held her gut.

The two paused for a moment to catch their breath. Amy wasn't breathing too heavily, but just enough that her mouth was slightly agape, her fangs barely apparent. Mitsurugi smirked as he wiped the blood away from his check with his thumb. "I see, so your not _just_ a human. This may be interesting after all!"

The sense of thrill completely re-energizing him, Mitsurugi sprinted forward. Within range, he unleashed a flurry of similar slashes. The young fencer had no choice but to keep on the defensive. With a good rhythm established, Mitsurugi threw her off with a quick kick. As a result, Amy's stance was weakened and was thrown off balance. Acting fast, the samurai proceeded with a strong blow that broke her stance and knocked her onto the ground, back first.

Disoriented, she looked up to see Mitsurugi. His sword was held upside down, about to purge it into her. "Time to die!" The blade would pierce her heart and her life would slowly fade away. For one split moment, Amy's fear took control. Frightened, she couldn't help but close her eyes. As if all of this would disappear.

__... ... ...__

_Amy slowly opened her eyes to see Raphael looking straight ahead. As she watched him, she noticed the background shifting. Quizzical at first, her eyes suddenly widened as she realized the situation. Raphael was walking down the manor halls with Amy in his arms. Amy started to fuss slightly and he took notice._

_Raphael smiled looking down at her as he continued walking. "I'm glad you're awake, my sleeping beauty." Amy still somewhat puzzled, looked up at him. "What happened?"_

_Raphael stopped at the foot of the staircase. Once she realized, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, steadying herself before he started up the stairs. "You don't remember? You over exerted yourself during one of our fencing lessons. You fainted, so I've decided to carry you to your chambers." Amy looked away. "I'm sorry." Raphael was surprised, but quickly smirked. "I am only relieved that you are okay." Amy growing a soft smile as she began resting her head on Raphael's shoulder. The two blissfully silent on their way back to Amy's room._

__... ... ...__

Amy's eyes shot open as she rolled away from Mitsurugi's stab and onto her stomach. Wanting to have finished things then and there, his stab was stronger than it should have been. Consequently, this caused his sword to become stuck into the ground. Taking advantage, Amy stood up on one knee and delivered a rising purge into the center of Mitsurugi's unshielded chest.

The gruff warrior winced, taking a knee and using his sword for support. Amy and him now on equal level. He gasped and spat out a large amount of blood in the process. As he began to wobble, Amy pulled out her rapier. He screamed in agony and fell onto his front. Forcing his body to get up, he looked at Amy. She paid little mind to him as she sheathed her rapier and turned away. "The truth of the matter is, you are weak." As she started walking away, Mitsurugi gritted his teeth and outstretched his arm in attempt to reach out and grab her. His eyes became blurry as his hand started trembling before it collapsed and he ceased breathing, sprawled out along the cold tower floor.

__... ... ...__

Nightmare and Siegfried stood a mere foot away from each other. Nightmare's Souledge over his head and Siegfried's Soul Calibur ready at his side. The two were atop the Tower of Lost Souls and the sun had just began to set. When a large gust blew, both commenced their swings. Siegfried quickly slashed Nightmares core and took a step behind him. Nightmare missed and hunched over in agony, their backs facing each other. Trembling, he raised Souledge and slowly began to turn. The knight's gaze never wavered from the horizon. "With this, it ends." Nightmare became lifeless at these words, dropping onto his knees and then onto his chest. As if a puppet that had just had it's strings severed. Soul Calibur shinning brightly in response.

The sound of loud footsteps echoed behind him. "No more. This senseless violence has ended." As Siegfried turned around his expression dropped to see Amy, her rapier drawn and a determined stare in her eyes. Siegfried sighed getting into a fighting stance, Soul Calibur glowing fiercely. "So be it, you will be the last. With this I will finally make amends."

Despite the sunset, Amy was still feeling sluggish. Although just a bit, she could feel her body's reactions slightly delayed. Her mind clouded and her heart racing. All of which hidden behind a composed facade that was so perfect, an outside observer could have mistaken her for a doll.

Without warning, Amy ran forward and Siegfried took a defensive kneeling stance. Almost in reach, Siegfried stood up and charged forward, using his sword like a battering ram. Amy blocked but was still thrown back and onto the ground. Quickly getting up, she immediately had to dodge one of the knights follow up slashes. Thinking she had an opening, she went in for a light stab. Siegfried took notice and ducked the blow. Carrying out a low sweeping slash afterward. Amy jumped back but still had a modest cut on her left calve. She winced before rising into a stand.

Siegfried stared down his opponent. "I will not allow myself to lose here. I won't ask for forgiveness, resent me." Amy gritted her teeth as she charged back in. Delivering a precise thrust, to her amazement, Siegfried dodged it. Ducking and following through by shifting into his kneeling stance. Wide open, Amy could only watch as Siegfried let loose a robust upward swing that launched Amy skyward. She was helpless as she plummeted back into the arena across from Siegfried.

Looking up and over at Siegfried she saw him slowly shaking his head as he tightened his grip on Soul Calibur. Amy was appalled at herself. All she could do was close her eyes shut in irritation.

__... ... ...__

_Amy was tossing in her bed, a sweat building. Suddenly, Amy jumped up and released a slight yelp. Feeling her quick heart rate she also became aware of her own panting. She pulled her knees close and rested her head on them, closing her eyes as she tried to calm herself down._

_Knock. Knock. Knock. "Amy!" She looked up as Raphael, all of a sudden, burst through Amy's bedroom door. He was dawned in his night attire with his rapier sheathed and slung around his waist. He had a candle in one hand as his eyes franticly scanned the room. "Amy! The servants heard a commotion. Is everything alright?" Raphael asked concerned, focusing his gaze on Amy. Upon his attention, she quickly regained her composure and did her best to control her breathing. Raphael noticed immediately and smiled to himself, placing the candle on a dresser near the door._

_"Was it a nightmare again?" Amy blushed and turned away. Raphael walked over to Amy's bed and sat down on it's edge. He gently gripped Amy's shoulder and brought her into an embrace. "There there, my beloved. No matter what vision you may have seen, they were only just that, visions. Naturally, should anything transpire, I would always be there. Always, my beloved." Amy's eyes slowly closed. Raphael's heartbeat acting as a kindly lullaby._

__... ... ...__

With the time of twilight nearing it's end. Siegfried slowly marched forward. His sword held over his shoulder as he approached. Still on the floor, her breathing remained somewhat heavy. In between gasps she gritted her teeth. Reaching her, he looked down to examine her. From his angle, her bangs covered her eyes and was gripping her rapier tightly, but not struggling. The very edge of the setting sun gleaming off her sword. "This is..." Siegfried started raising Soul Calibur over his head. A lone tear trailing down Amy's cheek. "...THE END!" Siegfried shouted slamming his blade downward.

Suddenly, as Siegfried was about to deal the final blow, something happened. The wall Amy had built around herself was crumbling. The dam broke and out surged a flood of built-up emotions. Siegfried's sword plunging down felt like an eternity. Amy was overwhelmed by sadness at her father's death. Consumed by anger toward her father's killer. She then felt something familiar, something that was always there, love for her father. All of this paved way by a single tear.

Siegfried's blade still diving down, Amy further clenched her rapier, the same one given to her by her father. The death blow was now less than a foot away and closing. Every moment shared between Amy and her father began flashing into her mind. Less than a few inches away, a red aura violently appeared around her. _She let out one last fearsome and heart-pounding passionate cry with all her strength._

The sun set. Just as the sword hit, Amy disappeared in a blood-like mist. Siegfried was shocked, but remembered the trick and turned around. There Amy stood in the center of the arena. Her fangs slightly more prominent. The redness of her eyes a deep crimson. Her stance firm, the mental breakdown appearing long over as Amy regained her composure. "Which do you want destroyed, body or soul?"

Unintimidated, Siegfried pointed Soul Calibur ahead of him. "So you are your father's daughter, but you've only delayed the inevitable. Nothing will get in the way of my atonement!" Rushing forward, perhaps clouded by haste and reckless abandon, he released a wild swing. Amy easily parried it and delivered a quick strike at his chest. Retaliating, he started at series of vertical slashes. Flawlessly sidestepping each, she eventually made her way behind the knight. To counter, he turned and made a low sweep. Amy however, jumped over it and delivered a heavy kick with her boot to Siegfried's head. He staggered back before gritting his teeth. "Time to fly!" The knight stepped forward and unleashed his vicious rising slash again. Amy was able to block the blow this time, but the sheer force of impact caused her to lift off the ground and up and back a few feet.

Siegfried was left huffing, his over zealous actions taking their toll. Seeing this opportune chance, Amy charged straight ahead. In counter, Siegfried retracted Soul Calibur. As she enclosed, the Azure knight let loose a mighty thrust. Raphael's final moments flickered in her mind. Instead of ducking the strike, Amy sidestepped and moved in closer.

The azure knight was left wide open unable to quickly pull back his claymore and impossible to defend. Amy took a deep breath as she focused herself. In an instant Amy unleashed a flurry of quick thrusts and stabs. As the thrusts continued, they purged deeper and faster. The knight was frozen as she did so. He could only watch as she retraced her rapier again and again, finally plunging it deep into his stomach. "Be drenched... in scarlet!" The force was so great, it was shoved all the way from tip to blade guard. Once the blade guard made contact, all the excess force pushed Siegfried away as he collapsed heavily on his back.

Siegfried stretched open his mouth as if about to scream, yet no sound exited. His jaw trembled before he gritted his teeth, a trail of blood pouring out the corner of his mouth. A pool of blood growing from the center of his body, along the floor. "Why? Was my goal unjust? I this retribution for my sins...?" Siegfried began coughing up blood and his eyes started to water. "...Was I wrong?"

Amy knelt down and easily undid the knight's weak grip and picked up Soul Calibur. "A-Answer me! Was, was it truly wrong to attempt t-to rid this w-world of... of monsters?"

Standing up, Amy began walking away with Soul Calibur dragging behind. "You're the only monster here."

He could no longer respond. Siegfried could only watch her leave, the dark sky almost pitying him as he was bathed in the radiant moonlight. His body eventually turning motionless and still. Like a fallen snowflake, it became lifeless.

... ... ...

Amy had returned to the Sorel castle. Entering Raphael's chambers, a maid was cleaning his face with a fine wash cloth. As Amy walked in, the maid saw all the other servants that had accompanied her were waiting outside in the hall. Taking notice, the maid bowed and left the room.

The daughter was now alone with her father. She slowly walked up to him, but stopped when she was several feet away. Kneeling down, she laid Soul Calibur in front of her, horizontal to her and parallel to Raphael and his bed. Instead of rising back up, she sat down on both her knees, laying her hands on her thighs before taking a deep breath.

Amy gulped a she lowered her head. "I avenged you. I killed the man who murdered you, and yet..." Quiet at first, her words were soft spoken. She brought her hand up to her chest and held it against her heart. "...I feel no joy. I feel no satisfaction or justice in what has transpired. There is only pain. A hole I fear may never be filled. You rescued me once, but I the end I could not do the same for you." Amy lowered her head more and closed her eyes as she continued. "I ventured out into the world, to find the man responsible. Along my journey, I faced many trials and challenges. As I overcame them, I began to think: I don't need him. I see now, I couldn't have been more wrong. The truth is, I still need you. Father I... I... I love you so much."

Soul Calibur all of a sudden began glowing in a golden hue. Feeling this, Amy opened her eyes and raised her head. The golden light rose up from the sword and hovered over above Raphael. It bathed him in it's light before diving into his chest. It disappeared inside of him as the radiance eventually faded.

A few moments past and then Raphael took a small breath. His breathing continued, regularly gaining momentum before becoming a typical breathing rate. After, the nobleman shifted a bit before slowly sitting up and running his left hand through his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and began massaging his forehead. "Where am I? I remember that dog of a knight, but then-" Raphael abruptly stopped as he turned to his daughter. "A-Amy! Why are you crying? If that damned knight touched even one hair on your head I swear I'll-" Raphael stopped again, but this time it was because his daughter stood up and had thrown herself into his arms. Wrapping her's tightly around him as she buried her head into his chest. Raphael was confused, but that didn't stop him from happily returning the embrace and petting his precious daughter's head.

... ... ...

And so the two lived their lives together happily, for the rest of eternity. For every new day that passed, the two created unforgettable and beautiful memories.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>

_Reasoning:_ Well guys, that's it. I know Amy's transformation probably doesn't really make sense, so here's my explanation. Raphael was transformed to have vampire-like qualities due to Malfestation in SCIII. While treating his wounds, Amy caught it. Upon Malfestation, Raphael grew fangs, pale skin, and red eyes. Amy didn't acquire these traits until SCIV. Raphael quickly learned how to use these properties to his advantage. (i.e. biting and teleportation) Assuming Amy is just undergoing the same changes, but at a slower rate, I don't think it's to far-fetched to think she could acquire some of Raphael's moves in time. You also can't rule out that during her duel with Siegfried, Amy was under tremendous mental stress and was incredibly motivated.

_Thoughts: _I had a lot of trouble writing this. Amy is so difficult to write for! I mean, one moment she's calm and collected. Then the moment she steps into battle, she has this air of arrogance. She flips back and forth so often it's hard to keep up and makes her seem out of character, even though that's the way she is!

I am a huge Siegfried fan. Character and play-style, so having to write Amy kick his ass so brutally was pretty tough on me. But honestly though, I can kind of agree with Amy on some aspects. I mean, I respect Siegfried, but from an certain perspective he can be kind of a self-righteous if not pretentious jackass. Also in this story Siegfried starts off killing the Malfested, but once the tower shows up, he kind of... gives up on that. He has the right priorities but, It just makes him look like he really hates Raphael, which I really didn't want. lol. By the way, why is he so depressing this game around? What happened to his "To live... that is my redemption." at the end of SCIII?

I really like the relationship between Amy and Raphael. Not to mention SCV is getting close, so I'm super hyped!

_Calling it now_: In SCV: Raphael has lost Amy. The _new_ character, Viola has a similar body-type and clothing design/motif to that of Amy's. Also, she has no memory. I have therefore concluded(Along with everyone else on the Internet.) That Viola is Amy. I foresee either aggressive Malfestation development, or the totally cliché, amnesia. (At least I hope not, c'mon Team Soul I know you can do better than that!)

_Final Note_: As mush as I hate to admit it, I'm not perfect, I am unfortunately fallible. Is there a spelling error? Did I write something that isn't true? Are one of my theories completely wrong? Tell me. I brushed up on the games, did my research, and replayed SCIV recently, but I can still make a mistake. I'll be sure to look into it or fix it.

_Read, Review, and Enjoy! _

**_AND MERRY X-MAS!_**


End file.
